Katarina/Trivia
General * A framed portrait of Katarina can be seen in the game's Mac Version trailer. * Katarina - is one of five pairs of sibling champions (the others being - , - , - , and - ) * Katarina's dance references , via one of its portions ( 's old dance references the other). ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Katarina is one of few champions to feature two 'Champion Spotlights' due to significant gameplay changes (the others being , , , and ) * Katarina might have been named after Katherina from by . ** Du Couteau (her family name) is French for 'of the knife' while (pronounced 'shoon-POH') is Japanese for 'blink step'. * On release Mercenary was her Classic skin. Quotes * Katarina is one of few champions to have had their voice actors changed (the others being , , , , and ) ** Katarina's old voice-over had a more angry tone. It can be listened to here. *** Her old taunt was "Remember, evil spelled backwards is live. No coincidence." *** Her old joke referenced . * references . * Loading the client, going to her champion page, selecting 'Abilities', and pressing will play a video where she says Skins ; * Her splash art shows her in mid- . ; * She was inspired by 'Swashbuckler Katarina' by 'ChiZ'. * She shares this theme with . ; * She celebrates the 2010 FIFA World Cup. * She shares this theme with , , , , , , , and . ; * She has her own taunt animation. * She shares this theme with . ; * The one she is going to murder in the foreground might be . ; * She celebrates Lunar Revel 2015. * She references from . * She shares this theme with , , , and . ; * She is from an alternate future in which she was cibernetically augmented as part of the PROJECT Initiative. ** being seen in the background indicates and his creations are also a part of this future. * If one tells they fight for 'ambition' she'll say the following: ** "We all bear the scars of our actions." ** "Sinister by choice." ** "Keep a sharp lookout for ." ** * She shares this theme with , , , , , , , and (can be seen in the background) Relations * Katarina is 's older sister while is their adopted 'little brother'. ** The sisters and the Blade's Shadow are members of Noxian noble house Du Couteau, whose head (General Marcus, Noxus' finest assassin) is missing and presumed dead. * It is implied, suspected, and speculated that Katarina and had/have feelings for each other. Garen and Katarina ** Then there are those who imply it to the point of confirmation: *** "Don't starve your heart, ! Let me deliver you to ." *** " live by a code that'll never let you get what you want. Let me take you to ." *** "No love is impossible, my god demands you follow desires." *** "Honor? Duty? Ha! What heart demands is all that matters." *** " finale will be a ." *** "The always-enchanting tale of - lovers." Category:Champion trivia Category:Katarina